Sexual Healing
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Charles sait toujours comment mener Erik à avoir envie de lui. Erik sait toujours ce dont Charles a besoin. Logan, lui, profite juste. [PWP-threesome-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SCN !]


**Note** : Ma Boss, mon Capitaine, mon amie, mon jus de goyave, toi, ma SCN, voilà ta fanfic d'anniversaire. Tu sais déjà combien tu comptes pour moi, combien j'aime nos moments ensemble ici et ailleurs, tes histoires que j'aime tellement travailler avec toi, nos fous rires et nos partages. Alors, j'espère que ces trois-là, ensemble te plairont et qu'ils participeront à rendre ta journée d'anniversaire lumineuse. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Des milliers de câlins et de bisous !

Le titre vient de la chanson de Marvin Gaye, Sexual Healing, sortie en 1982 et composée par Marvin Gaye et Odell Brown

 **Rating** : **M et threesome**

 **Bêta** : merci à Nalou et Nauss pour leur relecture active et éclairée * coeur *

* * *

"Les enfants sont tous dans leur chambre, l'incident est clos. Ils sont pleins d'énergie, même après une journée de cours."

Erik, assis dans le sofa du bureau de Charles et dont il ne voit que le dos, hoche à peine la tête et porte à ses lèvres le scotch hors de prix. Charles le fait venir de son pays natal, refusant de boire le bourbon immonde que peuvent offrir les Américains. Il s'approche, contemplant un peu plus son amant à chaque pas. Ses cheveux sont toujours coupés ras, dévoilant un grain de beauté sur la nuque et un port de tête presque militaire. Il passe une main sur son cou qu'il enveloppe légèrement de ses doigts comme un indice de ce qu'il aimerait pour la suite de leur soirée. Mais Erik grogne, tourne une page et lâche sa sentence :

"Je suis fatigué ce soir, Charles."

Surpris, Charles ne l'est que très peu. Les moments où Erik a spontanément envie de lui sont aussi rares que le silence dans un manoir rempli d'enfants doués d'extraordinaires pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas ça mais il ne sait pas le demander. Et ça ne dérange pas Charles, bien au contraire. Il aime séduire et plus encore cet homme difficile, puissant et qui ne sait se définir que par ses blessures. Durant leur voyage aux quatre coins du pays pour recruter des élèves, il a su outrepasser une à une les barrières qu'Erik s'est forgées au fil des épreuves et du temps. Jusqu'à arriver à le mettre dans le lit miteux de ce motel d'Augusta qui l'était plus encore. Et puis, régulièrement, Charles doit se réinventer, s'il veut qu'Erik déploie tous les talents dont il a inconsciemment à sa disposition. Il en est même venu à inviter Logan lors de leurs ébats, la jalousie d'Erik étant le meilleur des moteurs.

Le télépathe vient s'asseoir sur la table basse qui fait face au canapé, les jambes ouvertes, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains repliées sous son menton. Il le regarde, admire la ride qui commence à apparaître entre les sourcils qui se froncent d'Erik. Charles poursuit son examen, sa bouche affichant un sourire qui se veut innocent mais qui ne trompe personne, surtout pas son amant qui tourne une nouvelle page sans lever les yeux vers lui.

"Charles..." il gronde, la voix basse, celle qu'il utilise sur les élèves qui l'emmerdent et qui le rend si sexy.

Le professeur lâche un petit éclat de rire et se laisse retomber en arrière, regardant autour de lui comme s'il redécouvrait son propre bureau. Les bibliothèques débordent d'ouvrages de toute nature, son bureau de papiers qu'il n'a pas encore rangés. Dehors, la brume a envahi le parc le faisant ressembler à un de ces paysages anglais romantiques. L'horloge, elle, fait retentir un tic-tac assourdissant qui couvre le bruit du papier froissé entre les doigts d'Erik. Celui-ci semble ailleurs, dans un monde fait d'encre et de papier, inconscient du dilemme interne qui fait souffrir Charles. Oui ou non ? Pousser Erik dans leur lit ou pas ? Aller voir Logan et lui rouler la pelle du siècle devant Erik pour le faire bouger peut-être ? Il soupire exagérément. Erik change de chapitre, indifférent.

C'est décidé.

Alors, bouton après bouton, Charles ouvre sa chemise blanche, adoptant une posture alanguie sur la table basse. L'Allemand ne lève pas les yeux de son bouquin mais Charles sait qu'Erik ne rate aucun de ses mouvements, il a entendu le raté dans sa respiration et il voit parfaitement, de là où il est, la rougeur qui commence à prendre possession de ses joues. Charles passe une main sur son ventre, joue avec ses tétons, murmurant le prénom de l'autre homme de façon affolante. Lorsque c'est à son pantalon qu'il s'attaque, il se redresse et continue ses gestes audacieux, se mettant à nu de corps comme d'esprit. Il a envie… non, il a besoin de sentir les mains rêches et viriles d'Erik, de lui laisser entièrement le contrôle de son désir. La journée a été longue, éprouvante, il a besoin de savoir que l'on s'occupe de lui, de se sentir désiré pour aller mieux.

"Joli caleçon." commente Erik.

Il est vrai que la couleur d'un orange vif n'est pas des plus flatteuses sur sa peau blanche mais Charles n'a pas réfléchi à cela en se levant ce matin. La remarque d'Erik, cependant, ranime son envie, puisqu'elle prouve que le plus vieux apprécie le spectacle. Aussitôt, son sous-vêtement passe au-dessus de son sexe, rejoignant vite son pantalon.

"Il est mieux par terre..." dit Charles.

Silence. Le regard de l'autre homme se fait plus vif mais ne lâche pas les lettres noires qui ressemblent à des pattes de mouche de là où Charles peut les voir.

"...Comme mes genoux." ajoute-t-il en haussant un sourcil impertinent.

Charles voit un tic agiter la lèvre de l'Allemand. Il sait qu'il a gagné lorsqu'Erik ferme son livre sans prendre le temps de noter sa page, finit son verre d'une traite et se laisse tomber contre le dossier du sofa. Enfin, leurs yeux s'affrontent, se lisent, se dévorent. Vivants.

"Que veux-tu, Charles ? Dis-moi."

Le professeur ne répond pas, glisse à genoux entre les jambes enfin accueillantes d'Erik. Son regard bleu ne décrochant pas de celui de son amant, il ouvre la ceinture, les boutons du jean brut et baisse le coton du caleçon, juste ce qu'il faut pour en sortir le sexe tendu. Il veut absolument relâcher les tensions accumulées aujourd'hui. Il passe sa langue sur le gland, savoure la saveur particulière, presque piquante et si caractéristique d'Erik. Les yeux de son partenaire se ferment, sa tête part en arrière tandis que sa main vient trouver les cheveux de Charles qui se concentre sur le rythme imposé et sur sa tâche, la main à la base du membre qu'il prend entre ses lèvres accompagnant ses mouvements. Il se sert de sa langue pour redessiner chaque détail de la longueur de son amant, ces creux et ces bosses qu'il avale avec gourmandise, jamais vraiment rassasié. Il appuie sous le gland, sachant combien Erik aime ça, lui faisant lâcher un râle.

"Tu vas me faire jouir si tu continues comme ça…"

"Ce n'est pas le but ?" chuchote Charles, son nez effleurant les poils noirs.

"Plus maintenant."

Charles relève la tête, l'air hagard et encore plus étonné lorsqu'Erik attrape le poignet qui n'a pas quitté la base de son sexe et porte la main à la tempe de Charles.

"Appelle-le."

L'ordre claque. Charles retient sa respiration.

"Appelle-le, Charles. Tu as besoin de beaucoup plus. Je peux te partager ce soir."

Le plus jeune se relève et vient embrasser Erik, envahissant sa bouche en un baiser exigeant. Tandis qu'ils mêlent leur langue, le souffle court, Charles obéit à Erik et prévient Logan.

"Je pensais être le seul à être télépathe dans cette école." dit Charles en détachant pour quelques secondes ses lèvres de celles d'Erik.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour savoir quand tu veux soulager ton esprit et te libérer. Le conseil d'administration, les problèmes entre les gosses… C'est même bizarre que tu ne me l'aies pas demandé avant." Erik s'accroche à la nuque de Charles et vient lui mordre la peau fine qui recouvre sa clavicule, le poussant sur le canapé. "C'est un cadeau que je te fais, Charles. N'en fais pas une habitude. Je ne le supporterai pas plus souvent."

"Merci." Charles est ému, son regard plein d'affection.

Logan ne met pas longtemps à se glisser dans la pièce, Charles l'entend fermer la porte pour signaler sa présence alors qu'Erik est penché sur son torse nu, le marquant de ses dents. Une odeur de cigare le poursuit et les entoure alors que le mutant vient s'assoir sur le canapé, déjà nu. Le professeur sourit à Logan qui lui répond par un rictus satisfait.

"Besoin de moi ce soir ?"

"Erik est fatigué, il a peur de ne pas assurer." Charles se moque puis gémit quand Erik le mord plus fort, punissant son insolence.

"C'est toi qui a l'air affamé." lance Logan.

Le télépathe rit et est ramené contre ses amants. Le torse velu de Logan lui chatouille la colonne vertébrale alors que la bouche d'Erik continue son exploration minutieuse. Il tend la main vers son érection, enlaçant au passage celle d'Erik encore luisante de sa salive. Charles caresse sans rythme, déconcentré par les sensations que lui offrent ses amants. Jamais ils ne se touchent, toujours ils se concentrent sur lui. Il est le centre de leur monde et ça lui convient tellement. Il n'est ni égoïste ni égocentrique sauf quand il se retrouve dans cette situation, compressé entre deux corps chauds et avides, sentant les sexes de ses amants le revendiquer. À ce moment-là, il prend tout et ne rend que quelques gestes, trop plongé dans son désir exigent. Il y a des mains, des langues, des lèvres, des torses sur lui. Il se sent comblé, aimé plus que jamais.

Il halète lorsque les doigts de Logan entre dans sa bouche, épais et lourds contre sa langue. Erik, lui, voyage toujours sur son torse, laissant sa trace de façon appuyée. Charles adore ça. Il suce plus fort encore le majeur et l'index de Logan quand la langue de l'Allemand joue avec son nombril, mimant un acte millénaire mais novateur.

' _Logan, s'il te plaît._ '

Les doigts quittent sa bouche, parcourant désormais son dos avec une légèreté qui n'est pas habituelle. Erik descend un peu plus, respirant le musc de ses hanches alors que Logan commence à le préparer. Rien que pour Charles. Juste pour Charles. Erik paraît avoir oublié sa fatigue quand il enfouit son nez dans les boucles du professeur avant de prendre sa bouche pour un dernier baiser avant plus. Charles ne pense pas avoir été autant rempli qu'aujourd'hui. Ses fesses sont pétries et ouvertes alors que sa langue danse avec celle d'Erik.

' _A moi_.' projette Erik avant de s'abaisser à nouveau et d'avaler toute la longueur de Charles qui se cambre, rejetant malgré lui les phalanges de Logan qui grogne et le poursuit.

Charles aime la sensation du membre épais d'Erik dans sa bouche mais il aime encore plus quand celui-ci le prend ainsi. C'est un vrai acte d'amour et de passion que Charles chérit à sa juste valeur. Il se pousse un peu plus en avant, dressé sur ses genoux, bénissant le jour où il a acheté un sofa aussi large. La pensée s'efface alors qu'il sent que Logan l'imite et se plaque dans son dos.

"A mon tour." il grogne avant de pénétrer Charles par à-coups, l'étirant doucement pour se faire accepter dans son entier.

Par réflexe, Charles s'échappe et s'avance, obligeant Erik à changer de position. Lui aussi se met alors sur ses genoux, face à Logan qui a passé ses bras autour de la poitrine de Charles. Ses lèvres retrouvent celles du professeur et avalent tous ses mots, ses gémissements et ses bruits inarticulés. Charles posent ses mains sur les épaules d'Erik , le rapprochant de leurs corps joints. Ils ne sont plus que des sensations, des instincts primitifs. Heureux de se retrouver là, ensemble. Erik repasse sur chacune de ses marques puis laisse tomber sa tête contre le front de Charles tandis que ses longs doigts entourent leurs deux sexes, comme le professeur l'a fait plus tôt.

"Oui."

Qui l'a gémi ? Aucun des trois ne le sait vraiment et ils continuent leur danse, se mouvant les uns contre les autres, Logan dans Charles, Erik contre Charles. Et c'est tellement beau cet amour, cette envie entre eux que Charles explose, répercutant les sensations de son orgasme dans les esprits de ses amants qui jouissent à leur tour, maculant le sofa et leur corps. Ils retombent alors dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de rire, les souffles courts, la tête ailleurs. Les minutes s'étirent, les respirations sont moins saccadées et il commence à vraiment faire froid.

"J'aime quand vous m'appelez pour ce genre chose, les gars. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de pioncer." Logan se relève difficilement et se rhabille. Charles n'a toujours pas quitté les bras d'Erik. "Bonne nuit."

Charles lui offre un petit signe de tête alors qu'Erik resserre son étreinte et ferme les yeux. Il lui embrasse le front. Charles est éreinté, le corps saoul de plaisir, la tête vidée. Le stress s'échappe de lui par les pores de sa peau. Il ne ressent plus que la chaleur du corps d'Erik contre lui et c'est bon.

"Tu verrouilles la porte s'il te plait ?"

D'un geste paresseux, Erik obéit. Ils s'installent un peu mieux, Charles tire un plaid sur eux et se love contre son amant. Et ainsi, le tic-tac de l'horloge reprend ses droits.


End file.
